1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sun visor with a mirror for vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to a sun visor with a mirror, typically called a vanity mirror, the angle of the mirror is solely adjusted by adjusting the angle of the sun visor body. However, the rotational axis for the sun visor is commonly situated at a top corner of the sun visor body and the mirror is usually mounted at the center of the sun visor body. Therefore, adjustment of the angle of the mirror can involve considerable displacement of the mirror, and this limits the angular viewing range through the mirror. Further, the sun visor body is significantly larger than the mirror, and handling the sun visor body in order to adjust the angle of the mirror is vexatious complication.
In order to solve such a problem, sun visors for vehicles having a displaceable mirror located against the sun visor body have been disclosed, e.g. in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No.3-110910, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No.2-78412, and Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No.2-64421. These mirror holders are attached to the sun visor body via a ball joint. In these structures, the adjusting ranges of the angle of the mirror are still limited by factors such as the thickness of the sun visor body.
Recently, there have been increasing safety promotions to use a child-car seat when transporting children. It is desired to be able to easily watch the children from the front seat while they are seated in the child-car seat, which is usually placed on the rear seat. For this purpose, it is thought that one could use the mirror attached to a sun visor. However, in such a situation, the sun visor would be constantly arranged in a used position, i.e., a position used for sun shading, causing the passengers in the vehicle to feel surrounded by the sun visor or to have their outward vision limited.